


Meddling with Love

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [48]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: After the resident cute couple, Minhyuk & Hyungwon, get in a fight- the rest of Monsta X can't just sit by and let them ruin the good vibe for Valentine's Day... so they decide not to.[Hyunghyuk]





	Meddling with Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "hyunghyuk + mx members pull a prank for hyunghyuk to make up for valentine's day"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“So boys,” Kihyun began, setting his folded hands atop the dining table, his eyes flickering between the four members sitting around him. “I think we all know something has been up with our resident cute couple lately,” he continued, and the others around him nodded, agreeing with the statement.

“They _have_ been fighting a lot,” Hoseok added, pouting his lips as he stared over at Kihyun. “Do you know why? It just seemed so random,” he said. Earlier that week Minhyuk and Hyungwon had been head over heels in love with each other, doting on the other constantly and creating a lovey-dovey atmosphere in the dorm, but two days ago, everything had changed.

“No idea,” Jooheon muttered, shrugging. Because of the strain in his relationship, Minhyuk hadn’t even been giving his favorite dongsaeng, Jooheon, the time of day. It was starting to hurt Jooheon more than he could admit, and he wanted nothing more than to get the two back together in time for Valentine’s Day… which was coming up way too soon given the state of their relationship.

“Me neither,” Hyunwoo said, his red lips parted in a small frown. When Minhyuk and Hyungwon were arguing, nobody could be happy. Hyunwoo was especially hurt since he felt he had a duty as their leader to keep everyone feeling good- but he couldn’t do that when he didn’t even know why they were so upset. Beside the others, Changkyun nodded sadly, pouting his lips. He missed the attention he got from Hyungwon, and now that he was in such a bad mood all the time, Changkyun couldn’t even get a good word in with the man. Looking around the room, Kihyun shook his head, gesturing for the others to quiet down. 

“I don’t know either but that doesn’t matter,” Kihyun said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Kihyun’s lips curled up into a mischievous smirk that sent a foreboding chill down Hoseok’s spine. “All we need to do is make sure they hook back up before Valentine’s Day, right? I mean, I don’t even want to find out what would happen to the vibe in this dorm if they were fighting on such a romantic holiday,” Kihyun continued, sparking sounds of agreement from the others. He then proceeded to tell the others about his ingenious plan to get the two back together, his eyes alight with dark intent. After finishing his speech, Kihyun leaned back, looking to the others for their reaction.  

“Isn’t that kinda… manipulative?” Hoseok said, his voice a mere whisper as he looked into Kihyun’s eyes. “As much as I love them and want them to be happy… should we really interfere like that?” he asked, his eyes tentative and lips pouted. Just as he was about to defend himself, Jooheon stepped in.

“I think it could work,” Jooheon said, looking only at Kihyun. Smiling, Kihyun patted Jooheon’s shoulder thankfully, quickly looking over at Changkyun as the boy started giggling darkly.

“I really want to do this, hyung~ what a great idea~” Changkyun said, looking to Jooheon, his eyes flashing a slightly ominous light. Jooheon chuckled, reaching his hand over to give Changkyun a bro-fist. If there was anything the maknae duo was good at other than being musically inclined, it was definitely pranking their hyungs. Glad that his favorite henchmen were down with the idea, Kihyun looked to Hyunwoo, curious as to what his leader would say about the situation.

“We should tell them it was us at the end,” was all Hyunwoo said, but he seemed just as content to go along with Kihyun’s hair-brained scheme. Smiling excitedly, Kihyun looked over at Hoseok, giving the man a reassuring smile.

“Hoseok-hyung, it’ll be fine! We’ll just tell them it was us~” Kihyun said, hoping to convince the man of his plan. Hoseok knew he didn’t have any other arguments to push, so he merely sighed, nodding his head as he gave up.

“Ok fine,” he eventually sighed out, internally vowing to keep an eye on them and make sure the situation didn’t get too out of hand- love could be a tricky subject, and could be a lot messier than Kihyun was planning. Cheering, Kihyun stood up, rallying for the others to get closer as he began discussing the details of the plan.

“We’ll get them together by Valentine’s, boys! Mark my words!”

 

* * *

 

 

Sighing as he absently played with the straw of his drink, Hyungwon pouted his plump lips, staring out the window of the café dejectedly. He hadn’t felt this down in a long time, and honestly- he could only blame himself. Minhyuk had played a part in their argument, but if Hyungwon hadn’t kept harping on the subject, instead of just apologizing, then they wouldn’t be in this situation at all.

He knew he had to make amends with Minhyuk, especially since he had a big present for the boy prepared for Valentine’s- and it wouldn’t be any fun to let that effort go to waste. No, he should set things right with his boyfriend and be the bigger person. With that thought motivating him, Hyungwon stood up from the café stool, grabbing his drink and exiting the building. He was going to make things right.

In a similar situation, Minhyuk found himself unable to even think straight, too overwhelmed by his own frustration with the whole situation. He wanted to be able to talk to Hyungwon, to hold him in his arms and tell him that he was sorry, but the awkwardness was stifling between them. He couldn’t even press ‘send’ on that text he typed out hours ago, because every time he saw their message history, he couldn’t help but look at all of the angry, passive aggressive texts he’d sent earlier that week. Guilt cascaded over him in waves, and Minhyuk buried his face into his pillow, bumping up the volume of his current playlist of melancholy songs, too depressed to do anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into the dorm, Hyungwon was a little surprised to see literally every single one of his roommates milling about, well, all except Minhyuk. Normally they busied themselves with their own individual activities, and Hyungwon stiffened, glancing around suspiciously at the hoard of boys. Setting down his bag and slipping off his shoes, Hyungwon started walking through the living room. 

“Hey guys,” Hyungwon greeted, a little weirded out by how quiet everyone suddenly became after he spoke. Changkyun was the first to acknowledge his presence, scurrying up to the older boy and shooting him an unreadable look. 

“Hi hyung~ have you seen what Minhyukkie-hyung did yet~?” Changkyun asked, his voice practically dripping with implication. Hyungwon scrunched his eyebrows together, shaking his head as he glanced around the room with quivering pupils.

“No…?” Hyungwon replied, his voice soft. There was something weird about the tone of Changkyun’s voice, something that made him question his intentions, but if Minhyuk had done something- Hyungwon wanted to know what.

“Just look down the hallway~” Changkyun prompted, and then traipsed away, half-spoken giggles barely slipping out of his lips. Hyungwon could hear Hoseok hum disapprovingly under his breath, but chose to ignore it, instead deciding to peek down the hallway. In his frantic state, Hyungwon barely processed the form of Jooheon slipping into his bedroom, his steps discreet and motions almost ninja-like. Approaching Minhyuk’s form, Jooheon tapped the boy’s shoulder, rousing him from his nap.

“Get up, you should see what Hyungwonnie-hyung did,” Jooheon said, his voice soft. Eyes widening, Minhyuk got up from the bed, walking into the hallway and immediately noticing the form of Hyungwon- at the end of the hall and holding a small, pink piece of paper in his hand. Heart pounding, Minhyuk blinked a few times, taking out his headphones and surveying his surroundings, his cheeks flushing as he took it all in. 

Covering the walls were small, heart shaped sticky-notes covered in stickers, some said ‘I’m sorry’, others simply, ‘I love you’- but either way, both Hyungwon and Minhyuk could feel their hearts pounding in their chests, their eyes flickering around and processing the whole onslaught of pink. Minhyuk brought his hand to his face, guilt and gratefulness swapping places as he felt adoration towards the love of his life.

Hyungwon, while he was initially overcome with emotion, was now starting to notice just how… _strangely_ Minhyuk was acting. If his boyfriend had spent the time setting this all up, wouldn’t he be looking to Hyungwon for his reaction, and not observing the hallway the same as Hyungwon? It just seemed weird, and Hyungwon couldn’t shake the doubt curling through his body.

“Did you do this, hyung?” Hyungwon asked, blinking a few times as he watched the confusion spread throughout Minhyuk’s features. Shaking his head, Minhyuk frowned, taking a few steps towards his boyfriend as he gave the man a long stare. 

“Um… Jooheony told me that you did this…?” Minhyuk replied, and after speaking, realized the reality of the situation. “Oh my god, they’re playing us,” Minhyuk spat out, staring at the hearts on the wall with complete bitterness and rage, annoyed that he believed this lie for even a second. Of course Hyungwon wouldn’t go through all of this effort to apologize to him…! Who was he even kidding?

“Fuck, Changkyun told me the same lie,” Hyungwon replied, feeling similar feelings of outrage. “Why would you even do this for me?” Hyungwon said before he could even stop himself, laughing bitterly as he began walking out of the hallway. Raising his eyebrows, Minhyuk crossed his arms, stopping Hyungwon in his tracks with only his voice.

“I think I’m more likely to do something like this than you are,” Minhyuk retorted, and he also started walking out of the hall, trying to process his conflicting emotions. “I mean… it’s not like I didn’t want to apologize to you, it just didn’t occur to me to do something like this,” he continued, his voice trailing off at the end. Noticing the genuine emotion, Hyungwon turned around, facing Minhyuk with wide eyes.

“What was that?” Hyungwon prompted with a gentle voice, blinking a few times as he stepped closer to Minhyuk. Minhyuk bit his lip, his eyes conveying an honesty and hurt that made a pang shoot through Hyungwon’s chest.

“I should’ve apologized sooner, Hyungwonnie, I’m sorry,” Minhyuk began, and angled his chin down, his eyes full of hurt. “I understand if you still can’t forgive me yet, I know that what I said was wrong, and-” Minhyuk continued, his voice coming out thick and strained as he held back tears, eventually getting cut off by Hyungwon’s commanding voice.

“I’m sorry too, please don’t cry,” Hyungwon said taking the last few steps towards Minhyuk and wrapping him up in a warm hug. Biting back his tears, Minhyuk hugged Hyungwon back, nuzzling into the taller boy’s neck.

“I won’t, let’s just put this fight behind us, okay?” Minhyuk said, squeezing Hyungwon tighter against him, his eyes clenched shut. Hyungwon nodded, and then pulled back, placing a kiss square in the middle of Minhyuk’s lips. “I love you,” he added, his voice a little softer.

“I love you too, hyung.” Hyungwon replied, and he held Minhyuk closer, their hearts pounding at the same frequency.

 

* * *

 

Valentine’s Day came and, luckily for all of the members of Monsta X, both Hyungwon and Minhyuk were able to exchange gifts successfully, and likely a little bit more than just chocolates and flowers, judging by the questionable noises emanating from the bedroom. After a whole day of romantic activities, the entire group got together for a homemade dinner, courtesy of Kihyun and Hyunwoo in the kitchen. Now peacefully seated around the table, Hyungwon and Minhyuk remembered the betrayal from yesterday, and gave each other a knowing glance.

“So… who’s bright idea was it to pull that stunt?” Minhyuk asked, taking a passive-aggressive bite of noodles as he glanced around the room, already getting a pretty good idea of who the culprit was. As conniving as the youngest duo could be, they weren’t the type to go that far for a simple prank. No, it had to be someone else behind the ordeal. The five men around them all jolted up, and four fingers pointed exactly into one direction: at Kihyun. Noticing the betrayal of trust, Kihyun chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at the, now happy, couple.

“Well… my plan worked out, right? You should be thanking me~” Kihyun said, laughing a bit at the moral outrage from both Hyungwon and Minhyuk. As bitter as they were about the trick, all of the members could still feel the love between them, and despite their current anger- the others all knew that it really did help to get them back together, and that’s all that mattered. <3


End file.
